


Special Treatment From Hibari Kyoya

by DarkCloudySky1827



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827 Relationship, 1827 month, First Time, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape?, Seme!Kyoya, Uke!Tsuna, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCloudySky1827/pseuds/DarkCloudySky1827
Summary: The Future-Arc where Tyl!Kyoya train the young Decimo. It's difficult for Kyoya to restrain himself when Tsunayoshi being so defenseless and so delicious to devour. That's totally not the raven's fault if he do something 'bad' toward the brunette, right? Or it is?Like usual I'm bad at summary....





	

Warning! Pedo!Kyoya  
I dedicated this story for 1827 month!  
Yaoi which means boyxboy.  
If you anti yaoi and dislike this pairing with passion. Please don't even bother yourself to read this. I don't want any hate on my otp.  
You have been warned.

Disclaimer : I don't own KHR, if I do I'll make 1827 turn into canon~

* * *

~~1827~~

'Hieee' thoughts  
"Hieee" talks

Kyoya : 26 y/o  
Tsunayoshi : 15 y/o

* * *

 

Yes, I know right? I know what are you thinking... *shrugs nonchalantly*  
Oh! before you read it, i prefer addressed Hibari Kyoya as "Kyoya" instead of his surname "Hibari" that is.

Now on the story!~

* * *

 

> Training Room <

"That's enough for today training." The Tyl! Version Cloud guardian of Vongola stated calmly with a faint smirk and reattached his box animal hedgehog back into his small purple colored box. Then he put it into his black pants's pocket.

 

The person who he spoken to, right now panting because of the harsh and inhuman training he been through with the merciless and infamous Hibari Kyoya.

 

"Hu-uh, alright and thank you, Hibari-san." The small brunette answered as he took off his X-Gloves and it turned to its usual form white mittens. The flame on his forehead disappeared instantly and the color of his orange eyes changed as well into caramel colored eyes.

 

Suddenly, the brunette slumped down weakly at the training room ground. Laying, turning side to side like a person who having a bad dream. "Uwaaa it's hurts everywhere!" He whined in pain. Unbeknownst to him, Kyoya, his temporary tutor, still in the training room with him.

 

"...keep whining like a weakling herbivore I will bite you to death." Kyoya threatened cruelly and shifted into fighting position with steel tonfas in both hands. Ready to dash forward and attack anytime.

 

Upon hearing the infamous catchphrase, Tsunayoshi quickly push himself into sitting position, gaped at the ex-prefect in horror.

 

The young Decimo immediately scrambled back to the wall behind him. Crouching into shivering ball like a frightening small animal while letting out his usual girly shriek. "HIEEE! al-alright I will stop right away! Please don't bite me to death Hibari-san!" Tsunayoshi covered his head against the dangerous threat that spoken directly to him. And earned a scoff from the ex-prefect.

 

Kyoya let out a sigh of exasperation at the very herbivorous reply and gesture the boy showed. But...the way the brunette behave, it just really, reminds him like a bunny that cornered by hungry wolves. How weak and defenseless. And yet, Kyoya, of course can't make himself to attack this frightening boy. Obviously cannot.

 

Nevertheless, the raven strode leisurely toward the scared boy, his steps echoed to the whole training room.

 

Curiosity took control of him, Tsunayoshi opened his eyes slowly and lifted his head up a bit to see at the source of the footsteps that heading where he is crouching. The brunette can only froze in the spot, his big caramel eyes glued at the taller man approaching figure.

 

Those piercing gray eyes keeping Tsunayoshi at the place. Those eyes telling, signaling him indirectly as if; if he move or run away from the spot, he will be bitten to death into bloody mess for sure. And Tsunayoshi obviously don't want that to happen to him.

 

' _Stay right where you are, Tsunayoshi._ ' Hibari Kyoya spoke in his mind, secretly hoping the brunette would stay where he is.

 

' _Oh no, no, no. Wh-what now?_ '  
Sawada Tsunayoshi asked to himself in his own mind while still shivering.

 

It was a wonder to poor brunette how the ex-prefect can be even more intimidating when he wasn't even talking, but he seemed to be even more menacing when in silent.

 

Once Kyoya arrive in front of the small brunette, he slowly kneeling like a person who proposing to someone. He is in same level to the boy, in better word to phrase it, it was face to face.

 

The older man stared at the small version of his boss in the eyes, steel tonfas still in both hands.

 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you know why I agree to train you?" He asked quietly, his voice always sound so velvety and good to hear out.

 

Tsunayoshi, actually have no idea. Perhaps because this person is a bloodthirsty type? that love fighting with passion? Anytime and anywhere? So he agreed on the training and use him as punching bag? stress reliever if he must say?

 

Gulped down nervously, the brunette finally answered the question. "E-eh..? I-I don't know? Umm? perhaps because of Rebo— HIEE!" Tsunayoshi's words cut off and can't help but to let out the usual shriek when the ex-prefect lifted his hand with tonfa in his grip and sneaked it behind his head, keeping the young Decimo at the place.

 

"No, it is not really the infant request. Even before him asking me, i already agreed on training you." The raven spoke calmly as he leaned forward to the brunette, their face are close to each other. Even Tsunayoshi could feel the ex-prefect's soft breathe against his cheeks.

 

' _It smell like mint...._ ' The brunette thought to himself.

 

' _Smell like sweet bubble gum..'_ The raven also thought to himself.

 

"I-I see..." The brunette replied timidly. He could feel the blood rushed up to neck, his face, and the pink blush creep across his cheeks. Obviously embarrassed at this closeness. His gaze also locked into those steely gray eyes of the infamous Cloud guardian.

 

None of them say anything at the moment, they just stared at each other, and drown themselves in each other color of eyes.

 

Kyoya loved the way how the young boss blushing red with a hint of fear in those big caramel eyes. It amuse him a lot...he love to keep staring, Tsunayoshi is a cute creature, the ex-prefect was quick to identity this boy as a small innocent animal.

 

Tsunayoshi inwardly praising the attractiveness of Kyoya's gray eyes and his long eyelashes. He also wonder what kind of things that the ex-prefect thinking right now, lost in thoughts and staring at him like this.

 

Only God knows.

 

Finally the poor brunette gathered all of his courage to break the awkward silent. They absolutely can't just stay staring at each other for eternity waiting for the world end, right? Besides its like more than three minutes or more? they having staring contest.

 

"Hi-Hibari...-san?" Tsuna blinked, averted his gaze, hesitantly stuttered out with timid voice.

 

The sound of his surname being called by the young boss, the Cloud guardian immediately snapped back from his dazed state.

 

Blinked several times, the ex-prefect cleared his throat once and let go his steel tonfas carelessly. As the result of that; the loud thud steel sound contacted with the ground and the sound echoed through the silent like graveyard training room.

 

"Tsunayoshi....only you..." He trailed off, and absentmindedly stroked the brown soft locks of the boy. Tsunayoshi's eyes widened slightly at the affectionate gesture and winced a bit at the falling tonfas sound.

 

Tsunayoshi startled a bit upon called by his first name. Giving his usual shy behavior with big glassy doe caramel eyes and soft pink blush on his cheeks, he have no idea how cute and adorable he looked. If there's anyone in this room aside them, they would have been cooed and swoon over this cuteness.

 

But, except him. Kyoya will always being Kyoya. Known as a stoic, he is pretty good at hiding his feeling. Pretty much look alike with his ancestor, Alaude, the-first generation Cloud guardian. Although the raven really hate being compared to that man.

 

Kyoya looked carefully into those too-wide brown eyes. Those eyes are just too innocent, friendly, unharmed, expressive and more over...really pretty.

 

Suddenly a beast inside him growled, a strange possessive urge build inside the raven skylark's body by the way he looked at the young Decimo's face.

 

The lightly parted pink plump lips and so virgin lips. It was just too tempting, so kissable, so delicious, so stunning by it looked. Ah, how he really want to claim them with his own.

 

Hibari Kyoya self-control snapped, unable to restrain his urge anymore.

 

"Tsunayoshi..." Kyoya said once again barely above a whisper which the brunette can't heard it, he slowly erasing the remaining gap between them.

 

Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to ask, curious of what older man meant earlier. "Wh-what do you mean Hiba— Mmphh!!" And a forceful kiss.

 

The ex-prefect cut him off from speaking, and covered his lips with him, closing his eyes. His hand began to ghost up under the hoodie the boy is wearing, asking for entrance of the moist cavern immediately.

 

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but let out a surprise gasp when the older man's hand wandering at his chest area and pinched at his nipple. The raven immediately took the opportunity by plunged his tongue into the brunette's virgin mouth.

 

His skilled tongue wander around the each corner of the mouth, tasting and savor everything he could reach. The brunette way too surprise and didn't dare to refuse.

 

Tsunayoshi could only let out a whimper, squirmed and struggled futilely at the foreign wet muscle wandering inside his mouth; licking at his front teeth, the roof of his mouth, massaging and sucking at his tongue eagerly. But Kyoya keep him at place, prevent the younger from escaping.

 

"Mhnh!" Tsunayoshi moaned lowly at the pleasant feeling... or bad? He even not sure. He never being kissed this passionate before, wait, never once he ever kissed. The young Decimo clutches tightly at Kyoya's black suit, holding onto it for his dear life.

 

The brunette, of course he have no idea what's going on. But he know his older version Cloud guardian kissing him, but why...? Why? What's the meaning of this kiss? Is this one of parts of the training? Or else?

 

Tsuna decided to keep the questions to himself, can't think anything anymore as he feel lightheaded already and his vision begin to blur from the lack of oxygen.

 

Kyoya noticed the change by the way the brunette stop from struggling at his hold and decided to just accept it. The raven got the hint almost immediately, there's only one reason... Lack of oxygen that's it.

 

Kyoya finally broke the kiss as a trail of saliva connected their lips before it gone, the result of their sinful forbidden activity.

 

Tsunayoshi now panting hard, eyes were half lidded open and glistening lips a bit swollen from the bruising kiss earlier. Kyoya licked his own lips at the sight of the so tempting brunette in front of him. The best sight he even seen indeed. He wanted to have a taste of the young Decimo so badly.

 

"Haa... ha.. Hi-Hibari...-san..." The young boss panting breathlessly, his hands still clutching at Kyoya's black suit, but weakly this time.

 

"Hn.." The raven grunted softly and in swift movement, he pulled off the hoodie the brunette is wearing from the head and tossed it away. Kyoya surely can't wait for the next step.

 

Tsunayoshi barely registered of what's happening, he wasn't aware of he was stripped to naked. He took deep breath to fill his lungs and suddenly could feel.. somewhat such cool wind air conditioner sweep at his chest part. Wait? What? Huh?!

 

The brunette looked down at his own body and shrieked with disbelief expression. "HIIEEE! w..wh..wha..what..?!" His blush deepen instantly as he covered his own chest with his hands which is futile when the ex-prefect seized his wrists immediately.

 

_'What a loud herbivorous shriek....'_

 

"It's alright, don't be afraid." The skylark hushed his little animal softly and gently lay the boy down on the ground with the hoodie earlier as the base. So his back not touched directly with the cold floor.

 

"Hiba..ri-san?" Tsunayoshi don't know what to do, but he is afraid though. What could be the ex-prefect would do? Hopefully he won't do something bad to him. Such as biting him to death or something.

 

_Oh, how wrong you are, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 

Kyoya leaned in, claiming the other's lips once again, more passionate this time. Tsunayoshi gasped out and unintentionally opening his mouth when the ex-prefect licking at his bottom lip.

 

The older man's tongue began to wander around once more inside the wet cavern.  
Tsunayoshi's mouth are so addicting, taste so sweet and his tongue also so delicious.

 

"Ah...! Nnh..." Although its feels good, but he now need to breath. So, he harshly turned his head to the side, breaking the kiss with "pop" sound, Kyoya allowed him to do so. Tsunayoshi panted hard for breath, he feel dizzy and his sight is a bit blurry.

 

Kyoya resumed his activity and rain kisses at Tsunayoshi's face. Then moved down, kissed at his neck. Licked, sucked and bite the flesh, but not that hard to drew the crimson fluid out, only marked the area with red mark that so visible to anyone to see it. "Ngh..! ah! Hiba..ri-saaan.. s-stop..!" He panted out helplessly and trying to push the older man off from him.

 

 _'How useless...'_ The raven breath out hotly, "Just let me Tsunayoshi..." He murmured beside the boy's ear as his hand began to slide down the long pants and boxer the young Decimo is wearing then took them off from his legs. The brunette shivered when a larger hand rubbed at his nipple and he let out a gasp when it being tweaked.

 

Kyoya licked his own lips to moisturize them as he began to lick at the pink hardened nipple and suck it while giving another one a pinch. "Ahn!" Tsunayoshi moaned out loud, then realized he actually can let out such weird voice. He immediately covered his own mouth but Kyoya doesn't allow him to do that and pinned his wrists down once again. "Let it out Tsunayoshi, no one gonna hear you, except me." The raven also gave the other nipple same treatment.

 

Tsunayoshi could feel his blood creep southward. He feeling so weird and good at the same time? The new feeling though, don't know and not sure what to say. But it's not a bad feeling, he also able to feel a part of him raised down there.

 

Kyoya moved southward with butterfly kisses until he arrived at the other's navel, licked it then sucked at the area teasingly. Tsunayoshi muffled his moan and groan with biting his own lower to prevent any lewd sound escaped.

 

A small smirk made its way on the Cloud guardian's face. Apparently the navel was one of his sensitive parts. But that trying-to-hold-the-noises surely a futile when the ex-prefect started stroking his fully standing cock with beads of pre-come on top which made the stroking easier.

 

"Nnh.. ah! ..hn! Nn.. s-stop.. Hi-Hibari..-san!" Tsunayoshi pleaded with tears gathered in the corner of his eyes. He can't believe the ex-prefect doing this to him. Plus, he don't know that he completely naked under Kyoya right now. Like..how?! And when?! Perhaps he drowned in pleasure so he wasn't aware of anything anymore.

 

"Hnn? Stop? But it feels good, right? Don't worry, I will make it pleasurable." Kyoya whispered then resumed on pumping the small cock of the young Decimo, rubbed at the slit with his thumb teasingly. Gathering the pre-come and apply them thoroughly on the shaft for easier pumping.

 

Unable to hold anymore, Tsunayoshi jerked his hips upwards, arching his back, then came with a strangled gasp into the ex-prefect's hand. His body is a pure virgin after all, so it's not a surprise if he came so fast. The young Decimo experienced his first afterglow after coming for the first time.

 

A small body that never been touched and he never play with himself either. How could be able to play with himself though? When he have his sadistic-tutor-Reborn watching him all day even at school?

 

Nevertheless, Tsunayoshi now, panting hard once again, sweating and putting his hand onto his forehead. Feeling so drained already.

 

Meanwhile Kyoya withdrew his hand, bought it close to his own mouth licked at the sticky white liquid eagerly.

 

Tsunayoshi upon seeing the sight, couldn't help but to flush deeply while letting out an adorable weak whine of frustration. But that whine made Kyoya more aroused instead.

 

"You taste so sweet, Tsunayoshi." Kyoya praised, stopped himself from licking at the liquid then apply it to his own index and middle fingers. Then he parted the legs apart with one hand and rubbing an index finger against the tight sealed hole of the young boy.

 

Tsunayoshi gasped in horror at the wet finger trying to probe at his ass hole. _'Nonono!'_ He weakly grabbed the larger hand to stop the action. "D-don't..." He whined out and struggled powerlessly.

 

"Calm down, it just a finger, Tsunayoshi.. or do you want me to use my tonfa instead?" He threatened with a scowl and frown, this boy keep refusing at his action.

 

Tsunayoshi stiffed in surprise at the words and the scary expression the ex-prefect wearing. He shook his head immediately, feeling afraid and embarrassed at the same time. "N-no way! It...will hurt..!" He responded with a low voice and looked away with a whimper escaped.

 

Kyoya smirked darkly and leaned forward to kiss at Tsunayoshi's damp forehead. "I'll be gentle..." The brunette not sure at first but then nodded as he took deep breath then let it out, trusting the raven.

 

Once Kyoya got the approval, he pushed his index finger further slowly until its all way in and earned a low groan along with a gasp from the brunette. Then he pushed his middle finger as well that was coated with semen earlier. But Tsunayoshi let out a displeasure groan and winced at the pain this time. The raven noticed that, paused his action for awhile, letting the boy get used to it before continuing again.

 

"Tight...." The ex-prefect mumbled lowly then use his other hand to pump at Tsunayoshi's awakening cock once again. "Ngh..." The boy whimpered in bliss and closed his eyes tightly at the pleasure. Kyoya smiled lightly as he began his ministrations with pumping at the small cock and thrusting two of his fingers in and out inside the tight heat at the same time. In perfect tempo.

 

And suddenly..

 

"Nnh.. an.. Hgn.. Hiba... AHHH!" Tsunayoshi unconsciously screamed out loud then stared at the ex-prefect with wide eyes and trembled lightly. "Wh-what was that...?" The brunette asked curiously, he felt a weird sensation when the raven rubbed at his inside earlier.

 

"Hn? That's your inside weak point, Tsunayoshi.. Looks like I found it, huh?" Kyoya continued thrusting his fingers in and out at the same spot which made the brunette screamed earlier, repeatedly, mercilessly. And Tsunayoshi moaned loud as he clutched tightly on the raven's suit. The blush on his cheeks never fade even once on his face, only deeper and brighter.

 

"HAA!... AH!.. HI-HIBARI-SAN! AH!... PLEASE n-no moreee!! HA! aah!!" Tsunayoshi screamed loudly not caring and tried to stop the ex-prefect which is useless, the fresh tears running down to his cheeks from the great pleasure he feeling.

 

All of sudden, Tsunayoshi saw a flash of white from his closed eyes as he came abruptly with a scream, a second orgasm for today. The sticky fluid landed on his own chest, stomach, some landed on ex-prefect's black suit, and the boy panted breathlessly and heavily.

 

Kyoya could feel his own fingers inside were squeezed tightly by the muscles inside that tight hole. When Tsunayoshi finally calmed down which like forever, the raven pulled his fingers out with "plop" weird sound and licked at his own fingers like a hungry predator. Ah, how he love the taste.

 

Tsunayoshi blush deeply at the sight, but can't do anything because he was completely drained but satisfied a lot? So, its all end...right? The brunette would like to go back to his own room and sleep already, or have a warm milk tea before sleeping, that's really good right now. Today training is already done after all, right?

 

_Once again you are totally wrong, Sawada Tsunayoshi._

 

"No, of course not. The real fun will start now." Kyoya said, like he just able to read what Tsunayoshi thinking right now, and smirked devilishly.

 

Tsunayoshi looked up, unbelievable shock expression written all over his red and exhausted face. "E-eh? Hi-Hibari-saamph!!"

 

To be continued.....

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it, readers? *laughs nervously* English is not my first language, please deal with the error grammars everywhere? *cries in the corner*  
> If someone from you readers would gladly correct the errors I will be so grateful! T^T
> 
> For some reason I want Kyoya to fuck Tsuna with his tonfa... That will be so hot...o.o  
> #double X-burn'ed by tyl!Tsuna
> 
> Anyway the imaginary picture like always~
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.mediafire.com/view/15xfui8983qo2n6
> 
> I don't own the picture.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> ANNOUNCEMENT!!
> 
> Guys I was thinking to make a story of Alaude x Tsuna x Kyoya (A2718) threesome based on certain doujin.
> 
> but of course if I indeed create it, I will use my own version not copy the doujin version storyline.
> 
> Wanna see the doujin teaser? Scroll down.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> WARNING!!  
> HARDCORE!  
> DOUBLE PENETRATION!  
> I WON'T TAKE ANY RESPONSIBILITY OF YOUR TRAUMA OR WHAT, THAT CAUSED BY THE PIC THAT I SHOWED TO YOU!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> okay with it?  
> Here the pic~
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.mediafire.com/view/po78q09t9lt09lt
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~
> 
> It just...so hot, right?  
> Lucky Tsuna? Or..unlucky Tsuna devoured by hungry skylarks? *sweats nervously*
> 
> Please review and what do you think? Reviews are lovely you know, so the authoress won't be lazy to update another story
> 
> Well I guess that's it~  
> See you in my next story!  
> Ciao, ciao~


End file.
